Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices are re-usable and refitted with sterile injection needle assemblies to minimize the risk of infections.
A conventional needle assembly is coupled to an injection device by a threaded engagement. However, patients typically over-tighten the needle assembly when coupling it to the injection device making removal of the needle assembly difficult. Difficulties in removing the needle assembly can lead to needle-stick injuries and infection. Thus, there is a need for an improved means by which to couple and remove the needle assembly to/from an injection device.